Kehidupan Sehari-Hari Anak SMA
by el saintx
Summary: sebuah cerita gak penting dari ide gaje yang terserah penulisnya mau nulis kek gimana... (EP 1: Cross Over with Love Live!)


Di Pagi yang cerah di sebuah pemukiman perumahan di daerah Sanada mendadak menjadi bising ketika seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari rumahnya dengan berlari tergesa-gesa sambil menguyah roti di mulutnya.

"AKU BERANGKAT!" Kata lelaki SMA itu meninggalkan pintu rumahnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Aku Telat! Telat!"

.

* * *

.

"Namaku adalah Tadakuni."

"Tinggal di kota yang normal..."

"Belajar di sekolah yang normal..."

"Dan hidup di keseharian yang normal..."

.

"Oi, Tadakuni!..." Teriak seorang lelaki di samping kiriku.

"Oh, Yoshitake?" Balasku menyapa dia. Namun aku menjadi terkejut setelah mengetahui makanan yang sedang dia bawa dalam "lari-lari" tersebut.

"Makan apaan lu itu, woy?!"

"Oh ini... Mie ramen sisa semalam..." Jawabnya sambil terus menyeruput mie mangkuk tersebut. Belum sempat aku menyahutinya balik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cowok lainnya di sisi kananku.

"Gak boleh gitu lah..!" Katanya sambil mengiris steik di papan dadanya.

"Waktu terlambat berangkat sekolah... Biasanya itu orang makan roti saja, kan?"

"Lha, lu sendiri makan apaan itu?!" Bentakku kepada dia.

"Eh, apanya?"

"Bodo amat lah ama kalian ini..." Kataku yang sudah angkat tangan melihat tingkah laku kedua teman anehku tersebut. Saat ini aku hanya fokus untuk terus berlari kencang supaya sampai ke sekolah. tapi tiba-tiba di tengah jalan...

.

KAAA...BOOOMMM!

.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul tembakkan sinar yang super duper besar di tengah jalan, dan muncullah sebuah panggung besar beserta tata lampu yang megah. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kerumunan orang banyak mengelilingi panggung tersebut sambil mengacungkan lightstick.

"Oii~~ Apaan nih!... Kenapa ada panggung gede di pinggir jalan kayak gini.." Seru Tadakuni.

"WOTA?!"

"Jangan-jangan ini adalah..." Kata Hidenori

"Konser grup Idol!" Lanjut Yoshitake.

"Nah, ayo waktunya ngidol!" Seru Hidenori lengkap dengan jubah happi bersama kedua teman lainnya mengacungkan lightstick.

"Kami para otaku idol juga bakalan ikut nonton..."

.

* * *

.

" **SALAH!"**

Teriak Tadakuni membuyarkan delusi dari kedua temannya yang sedang asyik bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya.

.

"Iya tuh... Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu yang mimpin jadi TO*?" Protes Yoshitake

"Bukan itu woy!" Bantah Tadakuni

"Yah, soalnya aku denger Lantis & Sunrise kerjasama bikin anime Love Live! sih." Jawab Hidenori

"Tapi, ini kan anime tentang kehidupan yang normal! Gak ada cerita tentang pertunjukkan idol atau lagi ngidol disini!" Sahut Tadakuni lagi.

"Makanya... Kamu pikir kenapa kita tidak punya seasion 2?" Tanya Tadakuni yang kemudian menjawabnya sendiri. "Itu karena kita terlalu normal!..."

"Normal pale lu peyang... Emangnya bagian mana yang normal dari anime ini?!" Protes Tadakuni lagi

"Tapi sayang sekali kan, masak Love Live! saja sudah punya 2 seasion anime, 1 film dan sukses besar di seluruh dunia, sedangkan kita bahkan tidak punya seasion 2." Lanjut si kacamata itu.

"Ahh... Kita punya film* kok." Celetuk Yoshitoke tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh yang itu?" Sahut Hidenori

"Oh..." Jawab singkat Tadakuni.

(kemudian hening)

.

* * *

Notes:

 _* **TO** (dibaca Tee-Ooh): Top Otaku: Orang yang bertugas memimpin para fans untuk chant/encore dalam pertunjukkan idol_

 _**Film: **Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou Live Action Movie** (2013), diproduseri oleh_  
 _Daigo Matsui, dan dipernakan oleh Masaki Suda (Tadakuni), Shuhei Nomura (Yoshitake), Ryo Yoshizawa (Hidenori). sebuah film yang warbyasah! yg membuat anda mengernyitkan dahi kepala dan berujung pada sikap bertanya-tanya "ngapain gue nonton film ini?"._

* * *

.

 **Lagu OP dimainkan: Shiny Tale - Mix Speaker's, Inc. (parody indo lirik)**

 **.**

Sapi dan Tuyul Melon Kembaran hajimeeee  
Sasori Banci Minum Teh..

.

SFX: ded ded terereret tereteret tet ded ded terereret terereret tet

.

Donat Tuk kakak Yuri  
Kagayaku Homo Musuh Kita...

.

SFX: Teng teng teng teng teng teng teng

.

Bu Rika Meraba "Bola"  
Bakal Misteri Nih  
Mana Tuh Pak Ogah  
Toko mau Demo  
Susu Remas Seduh

.

SFX: tenenenenenenennenenenenenenet

.

Kalo Sena Ih kaya Deh  
Lha Kita? Homo Gak Karuan  
Cuma Ndeso  
Oh Set Sumo  
Purowo Teguuuuhhhhh

.

SFX: Det Det Det Det

.

Auuooooooo...  
Dora Make Tanktop Mesen Nasi Lodeh  
Kashimoto Langsung Ngaji Teh Kitaaaa ha haa..  
Sapi Dan Tuyul Melon Kembaran Hajimee  
Sugino Jualan Cilok  
Beli ga Sih?

.

Hate Na Sujud Syukur You made A "Lumpiah"  
Hikari Makan Di Sawah Keracuni Ayam  
Icihh,Hoki Beli Lombok Peta Monopoli  
Sugino Jualan Cilok  
"Apaan Sih Teh?"

..

* * *

..

 **.: Jadi ceritanya [Danshi Koukousei ni Nichijou] dapat season 2:.**

" _Danshi Koukousei ni Nichijou dipersembahkan oleh sponsor-sponsor gak penting berikut ini"_

 **.:Eh beneran? Yah enggak sih.. Biar ada ceritanya doank disini. :.**

" _Gak Penting pale lu pitak!"_

..

* * *

..

 **Episode 1: Cowok-Cowok SMA dan Love Live! Season 2**

.

Yoshitake: "Hidenori, tadi ulangan bahasa inggris jawaban nomer 3 apa yah?" (duduk bersandar di atas kursi)

Hidenori: "Emang penting yah menyamakan jawabannya di saat sekarang?" (sedang membaca buku pelajaran bahasa inggris)

Tadakuni: "Woi kalian! Pulang sana, napa?!"

"Tiap hari kerjaannya nongkrong di rumah orang terus!"

"Emang kalian gak punya kerjaan, napa?!"

Yoshitake: "Ndak usah teriak-teriak gitu lah Tadakuni. Mau gimana lagi, namanya juga waktunya kosong sehabis ujian?"

Hidenori: "Ya udah deh aku pulang."

Tadakuni: "Ampun dah.."

.

(Hidenori berdiri di pintu kamar tapi tidak membukanya)

Hidenori: "Nah, Yoshitake... Aku jadi kepikiran... Kenapa kita gak punya seasion 2?"

Yoshitake: "Kalau aku jawab, emangnya kamu mau protes ama produser?... Lagipula..."

Tadakuni: "Makanya jangan ngomongin hal yang gak jelas kayak gitu lagi! Pulang sono!"

Yoshitake: "Heh, tapi anime Love Live! aja dibuatin seasion 2, kan?"

Hidenori: "Emang sih anime idol itu lagi ngetrend sekarang."

Tadakuni: "Ndak, Ndak... bukan itu masalahnya."

"Itu karena penulis ceritanya emang niat bikinin seasion 2 sejak awal."

Hidenori: "Tapi kan... Tetap aja itu tidak adil. Padahal rating kita di MAL juga gak jelek-jelek amat kok!"

"Padahal di ending episode ada tulisan "Sampai jumpa di Seasion 2!". Kita seperti di Troll doank?!"

Yoshitake: "Sebagai senpai kita rasanya seperti telah dilangkahi!"

Tadakuni: "Tenang dikit napa, woy."

.

* * *

.

 **Part 1: Cowok SMA dan Demo**

Yoshitake: "Nah, oi.. Gimana kalo kita demo?"

Tadakuni: "Emangnya bisa? Jelas-jelas gak mungkin lah!"

Hidenori: "Oi, aku udah dapat alamatnya."

Tadakuni: "Hah? Terus mau demo beneran nih?"

Yoshitake: "PASTILAH! KITA GAK TERIMA DI TINGGALIN BEGITU AJA!"

Hidenori: "Kalau begitu pertama-tama kita harus bikin spanduk yang gede!"

Tadakuni: "Deal!"

Hidenori: "Kumpulin anak-anak SMA lainnya...!"

Tadakuni: "Deal!"

Yoshitake: "Kumpulin fans lainnya..."

Tadakuni: "Gak masalah..."

Yoshitake: "Rantai, Borgol, Sabuk, Gerigi...!"

Tadakuni: "Woi, emangnya mau tawuran?!"

Yoshitake: "Yah, jaga-jaga aja kalau dihadang polisi gitu."

.

* * *

.

 **Part 2: Cowok SMA dan Tulisan Spanduk**

Tadakuni: "Jadi, kita mau bikin tulisan apa ini?"

Yoshitake: "DKNN (Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou) Season 2 Harga Mati!"

Tadakuni: "Woh, bagus juga..."

Yoshitake: "DKNN NOT DIE, S2 ATAU MATI."

Tadakuni: "Emm... Emangnya kita mau perang?"

Hidenori: "JANGAN ADA DUSTA DI ANTARA KITA!"

Tadakuni: "Malah kayak judul film.."

Hidenori: "TAVVURAANNN COOEEGGG!"

Yoshitake & Tadakuni: "Anjayyy!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Part 3: Pemeran Utama**

Hidenori: "Tapi beneran dah, kenapa kita bisa kalah ama love live! yah?

Yoshitake: "Iya yah, padahal mereka tuh pemainnya cewek semua..."

Tadakuni: "Lha, kita juga pemainnya cowok semua kan?"

(tiba-tiba muncul kerumunan massa wanita dari arah jendela)

Yanagin: "Bangke... lha trus kami apa?!"

Mereka bertiga: "Ups!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Part 4: Cowok SMA dan Cewek SMA**

Yoshitake: "Tapi kan kalian itu cuma pemain sampingan, di adegan sampingan, yang gak pernah ada kaitannya ama cerita utama?"

Yanagin: "MAKANYA ITU KENAPA CERITA ANIME KESEHARIAN INI TENTANG ANAK COWOK SMA?! PADAHAL MEREKA ITU BODO BANGET, CUMA BISA TAWURAN AMA OLAH RAGA DOANK, APA BAGUSNYA?"

Ikushima: "ANAK CEWEK SMA NOMER 1!"

Habara: "Kalau begitu kita harus bikin demo tandingan buat dibikin anime tentang cewek SMA!"

Mereka bertiga: "Hahaha..."

Yanagin: "Yosh, kalau begitu kita harus bikin juga sekarang.."

Tadakuni: "Yah, pulang sono kalau begitu!"

Yanagin: "WOY, MINTA KERTASNYA!"

Tadakuni: "Eh, mau dikerjain disini?!"

"Dibilangin... PULANG!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Part 5: Anak SMA dan Mulai Demo.**

(Entah bagaimana caranya akhirnya seluruh pemeran DKNN dari SMA Sanada Utara, Timur dan Pusat berkumpul di rumah Tadakuni)

Tadakuni: "Yosh, sudah jadi... Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

Semuanya (cowok): "Yossshh!"

Yanagin: "Ayo, kita juga berangkat sekarang!"

Semuanya (cewek): "YOSSSHH!"

Yoshitake: "Woi, tulisan apaan tuh?"

(spanduk cowok): "KEMBALIKAN ANIME KOMEDI ANAK SMA TERBAIK DI TV!"

(spanduk cewek): "JKWI Funky! (Jousei Koukousei wa Inchou) YANG TERBAIK! BUATKAN MOVIE-NYA!... LOVE LIVE! ANIME SAMPAH!"

Tadakuni: "Woy, gak boleh nulis begitu, nanti kita di tuntut lho.."

Yanagin: "BODO AMAT! Tapi kalian juga kesel ama Love Live! kan?"

Hidenori: "Iya sih... Mereka dengan gampangnya bisa dapet anime season 2!"

Ringo-chan: "Kalian gak terima kan?!"

Motoharu: "Mereka sudah merendahkan martabat cowok SMA!"

Kakaknya Yoshitake: "MATI! MATI! MATI!"

Semua cowok: "MATI...!" (sambil bawa obor)

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Part 6: Anak SMA dan Tamu Sebelah**

("Tok... Tok... Tok... Permisi...!")

[Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar rumah Tadakuni, sementara itu semua anak sudah berada di depan pintu, bersiap untuk pergi]

.

Tadakuni: "Ahh ada tamu..." (membukakan pintu)

Yoshitake: "Ehh.. mereka itu kan?"

"Tokoh utama cewek yang di anime Love Live!"

Semua: **"LOVE LIVE!"**

Nozomi: "Permisi... Ara, maaf menganggu... Kami dari μ's (muse), Love Live! mau pamitan dengan semua anime Sunrise karena sebentar lagi kami akan bubar. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini"

Semua: "ehh... EHHHH!"

Eli: "Ahh... sepertinya semua pemain anime DKNN sudah ada disini semua yah? Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu yah. Maaf mengganggu." (menundukkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah)

Ikushima: "Ehh, M-MUSE bubar... K-Kenapa? K-kok bisa?!"

Ketua Osis: "Ehh... Ini bohong kan?"

Ringo-chan: "GAK BOLEH, PADAHAL AKU ADALAH FANS MEREKA!"

Mitsuo: "Padahal baru 6 bulan yang lalu aku ngidolin mereka!"

Toshiyuki: "A-Aku bahkan belum pernah nonton konsernya sama sekali!"

Yanagin: "I-INI GAK BOLEH... AYO KITA DEMO!"

Semua: "YOOO...!"

.

(kembali ke ruang tamu Tadakuni, meninggalkan trio cowok jomblo sendirian)

.

Yoshitake: "Eee... Jadi, acara demo buat season 2-nya batal nih?"

Hidenori: "Ahh, jadi batal yah?"

Tadakuni: "Hoo... batal..."

.

.

 **ED Song Play: END  
**

.

.

a/n: yah, jadi ini adalah fanfic DKNN pertama saya, terserah kalian mau berpendapat apa. Mau dibilang garing kek, mekso kek, gak nyambung lah. Yang jelas beginilah ceritanya berakhir.

Silahkan komen, yah walopun gak yakin sih tahun segini masih ada yang mau baca fanfic tentang DKNN. *ditimpuk Habara*

Episode 2 akan digarap kalo udah niat nulisnya.. hahahaha...


End file.
